Jimm Has Gone Crazy
by Philip the Great
Summary: sad and twisted the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy is a madman

Jimmy was walking on the street one day when he saw a new soda parlor in the candy bar so he decided to enter it. When he walked in the shop he was surprised to see it empty instead of jam packed a Friday night. The only people he saw were a bunch of Jamaicans smoking the hell of the place. When he walked up to the counter he saw a new beer called miller ultra light he thought "I'm Legal" and took a drink. When he walked out all of a sudden the world turned dizzy and started to think kill the world and with that ran to his lab.

When he reached the lag he started constructing Ultra machetes that could kill in a single stab, guns of all sorts, nuclear weapons, doomsday devices and, boomerangs that could cut heads off. With a bunch of malicious devices he started of towards his beloved Cindy's house with intention blowing her brains out.

As he cluttered passed the police station several officers ran up to try to stop him for having machetes.

Officer Tubbs told him "stop what are you doing with the weapons"?

He replied like this he took a machete and stabbed his head. The officers fired at him but they did no use so more recruits came. He took a grenade and detuned it causing everybody to disembowel.

As blood and organs filled the streets bystanders of the battle slipped on the blood and were beheaded by the boomerangs causing more blood to be spilled. With that he scampered away toward Cindy's house.

He took out his credit card and opened the door to find Sasha watching Lou Dobbs Tonight when jimmy entered the room. He took out his M14 and destroyed the TV.

Sasha turned around and saw her murderer and her brains were splattered all across the room. Then he made his way upstairs.

Disclaimer: I don't own jimmy neutron or other related charecters


	2. Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any Related charecters

Jimmy gave a sly smile as he continued up the stairs as he thought _"huh After she's done to me I finnaly got pay back. I wonder how she'll feel when all these years of tricking me she finnaly got her medicine oh how much I relish this moment. I wonder how she'll beg me in her last words ahh I love you and watch as she slowy dies by my own hands. How much I rue the day that when I had the chance to break her back but instead I shrunk back to normal only to be made fun of the next day by her. _

_And after we did that news show she kissed me in fun of carl, that's were I thought I had her. I thought she was truly enchanted by my genius charm and the next day when she threw me into the locker I thought she threw me in to make it seem we where still enemies but now as I look back threw the years I should have done with Betty when the chance came. Yet I passed it up for Cindy when that moment finally came and for the seven years the I've known her she flirted with but to no avail and now that I'm getting my revenge I'm finnaly letting all the frustration I've kept in all these years."_

Mr. Vortex suddenly awoke to a strange sound and decided to check out what it was. He got out of bed and took a look down the stairs when he saw a bunch of weapons. His eyes sprang open wide as he ran to Cindy's room. Using srtengh that could only be obtained when savind a daughter broke down the door and yelled "Cindy get out!" "Why Dad." "Because- "Dad watch out! "huh" When an axe landed on Mr. Vortex's head killing him instantly.

Cindy cried out "why" as she wept like never in life when the figure apperead through the doorway. Cindy through her bloodshot eyes saw swirly brown hair and realized it was Jimmy. "Jimmy you mother fucker what the hell did you?" "Cindy well unless you're blind you can see your dear father lying there in a pool of his own blood. Cindy flinched as he said that, he had a coolness and sarcasm in his voice that he never had.

Cindy gulped and said with little courage in her voice "what are you doing here". "Well Cindy I took out an axe and killed your father and took a machine gun and blew your dearest mother brains out. Cindy unfortunenly had no comment to make so Jimmy continued anyway now I'm going to kill you." Cindy then said "but I lo-." "Save it Ms. Vortex. You're so fucking retarded it's unbelievable, you think if I murdered your parents I'm just suddenly going to stop after you said nice things about me. That's N-Men I'm eighteen now I understand you say that because you're no better than a fucking slut". "Now get ready to die" as he took out a silver pistol.


End file.
